Random IE Stories
by ryuu-raylasucura
Summary: What the title says... some yaoi maybe
1. Cake

It was a beautiful and sunny day. Kirino had just went out and bought..well...strawberries! He was going to make a cake, but ran out of the fruit.

"-ino-senpai!" Kirino turned to find Tenma and Shinsuke waving frantically at him.

"oh.. Gomen, I was thinking about something." Kirino apologized.

"ah.. it's okay. we were just wondering if you saw Shindou-san?" asked the first-years.

'um... no, but I think he should be at my house soon. I'm making a cake..want some?" replied the pink-haired defender.

"CAKE!" Tenma and Shinsuke completely forgot about their mission to find Shindou, and ran around in happy circles screaming"CAKE!CAKECAKE!CAKE!CAKE!"

At Kirino's house, they arrive to find a certain captain sitting on the plush sofa."Shindou! Why are you here so early? asked Kirino.

"ehh... I heard you were making cake so I sprinted here..." Shindou replied, blushing slightly.

"KYAAAAAAAA! Shin-sama's blushing!" Akane suddenly appeared an then disappeared.

**An hour later...**

"YUM!" Shindou, Kirino, Tenma, and Shinsuke had each finished a huge slice of Kirino's strawberry cake.

"Kirino-san. Why don't you make more and bring it to practice?" asked Tenma.

Kirino blushed. He didn't want people to think he's toooo girly.. after all.. what guy makes strawberry cake?


	2. Sunday

In a certain store, a certain ace strikerpondered over the sign,"closed for the holidays."It seemed that Toramaru had gone to California and did not want to have Nonomi go and help.

"Gouenji-San!" Gouenji turned around to find Toramaru.

"Aren't you going to CA?"asked Gouenji.

"No, you got that wrong. Kazemaru is going, not me." was thereply. " He went with Endou, Midorikawa, Suzuno, Nagumo, Yagami, Saginuma, and Hiroto."

"oh...ok...then why aren't you open?" asked the flame striker.

"oh.. Yeah, that's because it's a SUNDAY!" cried Toramaru, laughing.


	3. Fanfics

**Okay.. So I just woke up and I'm really tired. This is sort of like Zycler's fic.**

"Hahaha..."Kirino laughed, reading fanfics."Tenma! "He continued, seeing multiple fics including said person and Tsuruji.

"Yes?" asked the soccer enthusiast. Upon seeing the site Kirino was on, he burst into laughter, seeing his Captain and Kirino together.

"Wow! I never knew people liked Me with Tenma!" A voice squealed, jumping up from behind Kirino's back.

"Uhh... Why are you here?" asked Kirino.

"Hahaha! Endou kantoku and Kazemaru-san are on this too! And so are Hiroto-san and Midorikawa-san!" Enthused Kariya.

"What about Shinsuke?" asked Tenma.

"Oh, he's not that popular." replied Kirino.

"Why are me and Kirino togetherrrrr..." A certain captain asked, dark clouds forming.

"...!" The soccer players ran, ran, ran, and...ran away from their angry captain...

**Guess who jumped up behind Kirino?**


	4. Fan-o-war

**Hey! This is from a friend, if you read ****_Middle School:Inazuma Style!_**** you would know who it is... Anyway, enjoy!**

**PS: I am from the US, so these people are verrry popular there.**

* * *

Inazuma Eleven vs. Inazuma Eleven Go

One Direction or Justin Bieber?

"1D is totally better because they have more than one person!" exclaimed Endou.

"No, Justin has so much of a better voice!" argued Tenma.

"But there are more 1D fans out there."replied Fubuki.

"Justin has more songs." huffed Aoi.

"1D's tickets sell out faster."

"Justin has more experience"

No, 1D does."

NO.. JUSTIN DOES!"

"no"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

'MINNA! Stop talking and start practicing!" Coach Kudou's voice could be heard for miles around, scaring all the birds.

"HAI!"

* * *

**Sorry this is short but my mom is checking on me to see my homework..**


	5. Citrus tea

**Hi minna! I'm miraculously alive, after a research report about cancer and bullying and passion… Anyways, this is a very OOC fic, Fudou and Kazemaru! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was supposed to be a calm and sunny, day, but…

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" A pissed-off Burn pried a greenette off him, who had just glomped him moments before.

"But-"

"SHUT UPPPPP!"

Burn, Gazelle, and Aphrodi had come over to visit.

Kazemaru thought,' When will this end? So much Midori-chan glomping…'

Fudou tched (Is that a word?)And left the field. Kazemaru noticed, and followed. They walked, and walked, and walked, to arrive at…*cue drumroll*… a tea shop. 'EEEHHHH?!' thought Kazemaru, shocked.

"Why are you following me?" Kazemaru visibly stiffened.

"Etto… I was.. I just thought you looked upset,.. so I followed you.." the tealnet's voice got softer and softer.

"…Want some tea?" the mohawked boy asked, after a tense and awkward silence.

"Arigatou, Fudou!" Kazemaru seemed VERY happy,almost bouncing off the walls. They walked in, Kazemaru still radiationg happiness and joy.

"Oh! Welcome. Would you like some tea?" the waiter/cashier asked. "We have citrus tea as our special today."

"Okay. 2 citrus teas." Fudou was clearly unhappy at the choice of tea, but… Kazemaru was still happy. When the waiter said the tea flovor, the defender grinned, wider than Endou.(Is that possible?)

"Hey! Wait up!" a panting Fudou tried to catch up to Kazemaru, running with the fast power of sugar and citrus tea and Kazemaru-ness. They arrived back at practice, only in time for a hard rain to come falling down. Visibly perturbed, Kazemaru sprinted into the kitchens, where he found the whole team drinking…

Citrus tea.

* * *

I found an amazingemoticon.. like the smiley face :), but its this: /_-

Guess what it is?(Hint: Kazemaru)

If you get it right, you get a free one-shot! Pm me the answers


	6. Tsurujix Kabeyama

**Hi minna! Crack fic alert: Tsurujix Kabeyama! I know they're in different time zones..? but whatever. Pretend they're in the IE time period, and Tsuruji was 1 year younger.**

**Title: Tsurujix Kabeyama**

**Rating:K+**

**Summary: Carl and friends intiate plan A to get Tsuruji and Kabeyama together.**

**Words:345**

**Disclaimer: me no own(emo corner)**

"AAAHHH!" Kabeyama screamed. Guess what? He saw a giant candy bag, but…a snail on top of it. And…6 of the snail (Carl)'s buddies. "WAAAA! I want the candy!"

Tsuruji walked by Kabeyama, on the way to visit his nee-san. "Tsch" he thought, a loser fatty who hates snails shouldn't be on the team at all. Who knows, maybe one of Tsuruji's friends will join Raimon instead. Although Tsuruji respected the upperclassman, he still disliked him all the same.

"Minna! Sakka Yarouze!" Endou's ever-optimistic voice floated down towards them. Tsuruji grabbed the candy, and ran. Away from the bouncing soccer baka, away from the overweight anti snail lover. He ran, and ran, but Kabeyama still followed. After all, he was the one who found the candy, right?

They raced past mountains, rivers, canyons, seas, oceans, and almost across the country. Never mind the fact that they never stopped except for breaks in the filming.

Tsuruji gritted his teeth, knowing there ws no possible way to outrun a furious candy lovin' guy. And, Kabeyama could not stop in time so… they kissed. It wasn't a loving kiss, or a lustful one, or anything but an accidental "brush of the lips" Why did they not let go though? Our hot-sauce prankster will answer this question, after the intermission.

* * *

Kogure snickered, having put superglue on Tsuruji's shirt front while he wasn't looking. They were glued together, until someone found them and pried them apart.

"…" Hibiki was, to say the least, annoyed. "Kogure, 20 laps around the field and this sheet of questions." He handed a slip of paper to the blue-haired guy. On the paper, said "Factor x2 + 3x + 22. Factor 4x2 = 23x -1. Memorize all the literacy terms. Write an essay about your favorite color. Give Kabeyama 5 pounds of candy, Tsuruji some money for Yuuichi, and both of them new shirts."

Needless to say, Kogure ran out of time, patience, money, and strength that day.


End file.
